


OC Drabbles

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Amnesia, Crash Landing, Extended Families, Fame, Family legacy, Fangirls, Humans, Multi, Outer Space, Robots, Science Experiments, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: Blank Space: When announced as the next leader of a mothership, a royal alien goes missing from their family, crash lands on Earth, and gets amnesia from the impact.Robot Frankenstein: A robot that holds the soul of a stillborn child runs away from his mother’s factory, and finds a human family that is able to hide him from her.Nature vs. Nurture: In the world of pixies and fairies, a happy-go-lucky princess offers to help a disgruntled gloomy peasant overcome her past abuse and to help her become a better person.Wings: After being rejected by most of the animals from a farm, a Pegasus left named Filly grows up in the wild and tries to find her true calling.





	1. Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> When announced as the next leader of a mothership, a royal alien goes missing from their family, crash lands on Earth, and gets amnesia from the impact.

**Alien Characters:**

**Blank/Alo -** They are inquisitive, kind, a bit clumsy, a HUGE hopeless romantic, and firmly believes that everyone should be treated with respect if they truly deserve it. Previously known as “Alo” from their family, Blank is an alien that crashes on Earth, and gets amnesia from the impact of the crash.

Alo, after hearing the news that they are going to be the next leader of the mothership after Quinn passes away, couldn’t handle the intrusive thoughts about being treated like something they’re not, and not handling the thought Quinn passing away, leaves their family in their own tiny ship, only for them to clear their head. But they inevitably get lost in space, crash land on Earth during a childrens’ baseball game, and they get amnesia. The alien obviously gets very famous, and ends up going through multiple trials and errors about coming to terms about being treated as something that they’re not.

Now known as Blank, deciding that if their ship never got fixed, that they live on Earth happily instead of obsessing trying to remember and find their family up in space. While living a very domestic life on Earth, they create an internet community of fans, befriend a biology scientist, a failed cat science experiment, and ends up dating a human woman. Blank also really loves the idea of being a dancer.

 **Quinn -** The great grandmother of Blank/Alo, and the driver/leader of the alien mothership. She is wise, understanding, and very very old. Quinn and Alo were very very close with each other until Alo (accidentally) ran away after being announced as the next leader of the mothership before she passes away. She started a rebellion and a revolution when she was much younger on her home planet for aliens to travel around space and be themselves. Cliche, but it’s a valid reason to start a revolution at least.

 **Lita -** Blank/Alo’s other great grandmother, and late wife of Quinn, passing away before Alo was born. She was strong, smart, a hopeless romantic, and disciplined. Lita and Quinn were 100% supporters for each other, and they both had the idea to build the mothership with other lost but adventurous aliens.

 **Speektor -** Quinn and Lita’s second in command. He is smart, resourceful, bashful, and a nervous wreck if anything goes wrong. You would expect a second in command character to be the villain of this story, but really, Speektor is just an innocent anxious mess who is just doing his job, so you better leave him be.

 **Adi -** Blank/Alo’s younger sister, only to be found out about once Blank is found and picked up by the alien family/revolution after years on Earth. She is imaginative, playful, and has a very short temper that can last for a while… so you can imagine how she felt after hearing the news that her older sibling just disappeared from the mothership. After her sibling went missing, she was secretly assigned to be Alo’s replacement to be the next leader of the mothership once Quinn passes away, but she pretends not to know anything about it because she knows she’s too young for such a responsibility.

**Human Characters:**

**Carlos Fe -** One of the very first humans that Blank has ever seen, but they both befriend each other very hesitantly. During recorded interviews, teaching Blank human life on Earth, giving them life advice on certain things… They both eventually become very good friends, with Carlos as the teacher, and Blank as the learner. Carlos is basically the human version of Speektor. Very smart, resourceful, but only a lot more anxious and bashful than Speektor over certain topics that Blank wants to learn about.

 **April Leslie Rellis -** Blank’s girlfriend/datemate! April is big, confident, goofy, and very willing and open for teaching Blank about love (and other things that Carlos might have forgotten to tell them about). Living in a family that most go by most of the names of months and weekdays, April lives up to the first day of her name whenever she’s in a very good mood and wants to play around with Blank but in a comfortable domesticated way. April really loves music, and wants to become a music teacher at a college.

 **June Leslie Rellis -** April’s twin sister, about 15 minutes older. She’s skeptical, moody, and a bit deadpan. She of course was super suspicious over Blank, an _alien,_ going out with April, but she eventually warms up to them, and is just relatively nice to them. There’s not a _whole_ lot of character for June yet, but that might be because she’s still a bit of a work in progress.

 **August Jack Rellis -** April and June’s younger brother, about the same age as Adi, maybe around 9 or 10. He is very playful, curious, and loves loves LOVES rain. August is one of the very first humans who spotted Blank’s mini ship crash landing during his baseball game. Ever since April and Blank started going out, August would want to come along just to ask Blank a bunch of questions and wanting to play with them. Blank and August are obvious buds!

 **February Leslie Rellis -** June, April, and August’s mother! I have no idea what her personality is, but she is like one of those nice moms that give your friends snacks whenever you visit.

 **Ellie Anne -** Blank’s fangirl… yeah, she’s a handful. She is hyper, invasive, loud, and is easily excited to such an extreme whenever she thinks about Blank. She’s one of the very few people that Blank genuinely dislikes because of how disrespectful she is about their privacy. The only thing Blank likes about her, is… she is fine that Blank already has a girlfriend, and that she’s an animal biologist? … Yeah, that’s it.

**Creature Characters… which is basically just one:**

**Clyde -** A failed science experiment, and Blank’s closest friend. The both of them share a sibling-like bond, from the moment they met each other. Clyde is snarky, sarcastic, but obviously very much a softie. He doesn’t tend to trust humans very much, because of how they treated him in the facility he and Blank were held in after he was created. Once he and Blank were announced and allowed to leave the facility and live on their own, Clyde applied for a job at an animal shelter, and they both share an apartment together.


	2. Robot Frankenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A robot that holds the soul of a stillborn child runs away from his mother’s factory, and finds a human family that is able to hide him from her.

**Robot Characters:**

**Moby -** Moby is an innocent robot that has a soul of a stillborn child, and is ten years old. He is curious, easily frightened, and a pacifist. In the past ten years, he lived in a private robot factory in the desert run by his mother, and he was never told about the outside world unless he was allowed to be outside for at least an hour, but the factory has barbed wire fences surrounding it so he wouldn’t truly leave.

Once he gets a blaster upgrade in his arm to use for killing, he runs away from his mother’s factory, refusing to use his blaster arm to hurt anything, or any _ one _ . He only used it to destroy the wall and barbed wire of the factory, and ends up at an edge to a small city. A boy, about the same age as Moby, finds him after getting dropped off from school. Moby and the boy immediately become friends, and the boy takes him home to his family so they could hide him from his mother. Moby becomes very close with the boy’s parents, younger sisters, older half-brother, and grandfather, but we’ll get to all those guys in a little bit~

**Elise -** A tough robot that shares a protective older sister and baby brother relationship with Moby. She is obedient and respectful, but knows when to put her foot down to prove a point to someone. Her obedience to Moby’s mother is something that she has grown accustomed to, so she is used to getting orders like; she must go out and hunt some sort of animal so Moby’s mother could eat, or she would have to kill some other robot in the factory that is malfunctioning and wouldn’t be bothered with by trying to fix it.

Elise stands up for Moby from other robots around the factory, and knows how to be witty and intimidating to scare them off. She cares for Moby very deeply, but tries not to show it a whole lot. She only then realized what would be seen as wrong once Moby was scheduled to get the upgrade in his arm, with Elise putting it in. Elise knows that Moby won’t like it because of how gentle and innocent he is, but she has to put the blaster in his arm so she wouldn’t get herself - or Moby - in trouble. Once Moby got the upgrade, he escaped the factory, leaving Elise 100% WORRIED and SCARED for him. Moby never went outside the factory before! He could be torn to pieces within a night! Eise wanted to escape the factory herself to look for Moby, but she was too afraid to see what could have happened to him. She eventually finds out where Moby is, but she’d still be very worried about him.

**Human Characters:**

**Mallory Frankenstein -** A woman that lives up to her first name; unfortunate and unlucky. Such a bad meaning for a very pretty sounding name, huh? Mallory is cold, calculated, manipulative, and because of the bad luck she’s had all her life, she is untrusting to any person she sees.

She has been an orphan since she was a month old, and once she turned 18 after having such bad luck of going through multiple adoptive families, she’s given herself her own last name based off of her favorite story; Frankenstein’s Monster. She thought it was dumb after a while, but it has grown on her.

Mallory never made any friends, or went to parties, or anything that could be considered as social unless she had to go to work, or go grocery shopping, or buy coffee. She bumps into a young man one day, and he is genuinely very nice to her, but she keeps herself wary whenever they coincidentally meet. Mallory does warm up to him, and they both fall in love. While going on dates, Mallory finds that the man is an inventor, and is successful in creating robots. He teaches her how to invent, and they both team up to build a factory to hold his robots in. They start to live their own lives with the robots in the factory as well.

Mallory and the inventor eventually get married, and Mallory desperately wants to have a baby. Finding out that the inventor runs away after hearing that she’s pregnant, for a reason that I will get to when I get to him, Mallory became angry, and destroyed one of her robots-in-progress. Before the Inventor left, he and Mallory were very respectable and played with the robots he created at the factory, but Mallory reprogrammed all of the robots to obey her rules and do everything they’ve told her. She even wiped all of their memories of him. Everything in the factory felt less fun without the Inventor.

After giving birth to her baby, she found that it was stillborn. After almost killing a few doctors in a fit of heartbreak-rage, Mallory was sent to a mental health home where she is SUPPOSED to grieve over her unborn child and over her past, but she escapes to find where her baby is buried. She digs him up and runs off to her factory, and begins to restore her robot-in-progress to see if she can bring her baby to life with it. As soon as the robot was finished, Mallory puts her baby inside of it, and I guess by the power of science, the baby comes alive within the robot. Mallory names him Moby, and almost  _ never _ lets him go outside of the factory for more than an hour or so.

As said in his character paragraph, Moby is 100% a pacifist, and never wants to hurt anything or anyone. So Mallory decides to upgrade his arm with a blaster gun because why not?! It’s not like she added magnetic parts in his body so he could put himself back together if he was taken apart by some animal outside of the factory! … Ooops. After Moby runs away after refusing to accept his upgrade, Mallory is driven desperate to try and find him without leaving the factory because of her past… because that makes sense.

**Michael Rupert -** Mallory’s ex-husband, and Moby’s father. Michael is resourceful and has reasons for everything. Growing up in a poor family, Michael got himself into creating inventions with his parents at a very early age so they could sell them and get money to live. Michael absolutely loves inventing, and does it as a job every two days a week. I say two days a week, because he actually spends time with his family at home and doesn’t let work consume him every hour.

You wanna know why Michael ran from Mallory after finding out that she was pregnant instead of running away from his second wife? Because he was so NOT ready for kids, and was too afraid to tell Mallory because she was so excited about having a child, and doesn’t want to make her feel obligated to wait for a long time so Michael could be ready. So long story short, Michael gave what Mallory wanted, and left the factory they built together. He left his robots there with her so they could all help her and the child, and he hoped wholeheartedly that Mallory would be alright without him. Take that for what you will, but Michael only did it because he thought it was the right thing for him to do for the both of them. He does meet another girl, and eventually finds the right time for him to become a dad,  _ months _ after he ran away (while Mallory was still pregnant, need I remind you). Michael’s father shares the same house with him, along with his second wife, Casandra, and their children.

When Michael first meets Moby, he can clearly see that his design is something very familiar to him, but after eight years, he isn’t quite so sure if he’s seen him or even made him before. He does find out more about Moby though, through describing Mallory to his Casandra, and Michael realizes that Moby is his unborn son. He is more protective and fatherly towards Moby after knowing this, and regrets his choice to leave Mallory.

**Casandra -** Michael’s new wife, and is technically Moby’s stepmother. She already had a son before she married Michael and had three more children with him afterwards. Casandra is very motherly and protective, which means Moby will be protected at all costs from his… real but lesser mom!

**Zeppelin -** Michael’s stepchild. In the middle of their teen years, Zeppelin is moody, insecure, and gets themselves into trouble every now and then. They have a very strong love of music, and they share it with their half-brother, Max.

**Max -** Besides Mallory, Max is the only human that Moby has ever seen, let alone a human that is the same age as him. Max is lonely, and like Zeppelin, he has a love of music. He keeps a bike at the spot where he waits for/gets off the bus for school, and that’s the spot where he and Moby first met. Max immediately offers Moby to stay with him and his family, and they’ve all been able to teach him a lot of things about the world. Max and Moby end up being very close, having a brotherly relationship. (wink wink~)

**CJ -** Max’s younger sister, CJ is about 4 years old and is super excitable for everything, especially Moby. The second she met Moby, she just kept on screaming “ROBO! ROBO! ROBO! ROBO!”

Not a whole lot character to her so far, but just know that she’s the usual toddler character.

**Grandpa Xavier -** Michael’s father. He is very resourceful and witty, and got himself into making robots when he was a teenager, and sold some to start his own business. And despite retiring, he is still really passionate about making robots in his spare time, just not as advanced as his other ones. He was very excited after seeing Moby for the first time, and insisted that he would stay.


End file.
